The present invention provides a structure of a table lamp, which will not be affected by circuit layout. An extension tube extends into a long slide way between the two supporting tubes, and extends out from the long slotted hole throughout the top surface of the integrated inner and outer casing body. And moves up and down along the soft railway by using the long slotted hole as axle hole, the pair of supporting tubes as slide way, so as to adjust the lighting angle of the bulb under the lampshade, and provide user with convenience.
Generally, the structure of common lamps sold in the market is composed of a base, a supporting pole that is set on the base and enables users to make angular adjustment, and a bulb under a lampshade that is installed on the top of the supporting pole. When adjusting rotation angle of the supporting pole, the lampshade turns simultaneously. The pin joint location of lampshade with supporting pole can also turn to provide the best angle required by various look angles for convenience of usage.
However, electric power needed for lighting a table lamp is usually supplied by configuring positive and negative power cords. That is to extend positive and negative power cords from the base through the supporting pole for connection with the bulb under the lampshade, so as to provide electric power for the bulb to use. Such a method makes it necessary to put aside space for installing positive and negative power cords while designing the whole structure of table lamp, increasing inconvenience and complexity of structure design, unable to have the convenience of simplification. It also brings inconvenience to assembly and production, as well as difficulty of improving the whole productivity. In addition, wires are not covered at pin joint locations between lampshade and supporting tube, between base and supporting pole. Therefore, the lamp can not be perfectly beautiful.
Additionally, although a method of directly installing positive and negative power cords outside the whole lamp can be employed to improve the aforesaid inconveniences; it still has the shortcomings of being inaesthetic and reducing the total value of table lamp. And because positive and negative power cords are directly exposed, they are likely to be damaged easily, resulting in safety problems.
At the same time, affected by positive and negative power cords, the supporting pole only can make angular adjustments, but can""t be extended or shortened. Because once it is extended or shortened, positive and negative cords inside the supporting pole will be prolonged or contracted simultaneously. So, due to repeated pull and extrusion, power cords are likely to be broken or direct short may take place, causing difficulties for supplying electric power normally. With consideration of the above shortcomings arising from the above structure, the proposer has researched this subject with great concentration based on experiences of many years engaged in lamp manufacturing and feedback results from marketing. Finally, he worked out the lamp structure of the present invention. Here the proposer applies for the new type patent. Thereinto,
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure of table lamp. The extension tube extends into the long slide way between the pair of supporting tubes, and extends out from the long slotted hole through the integrated inner and outer casing body on the ends of the two supporting tubes. And makes up-and-down movements along the soft railway by using the long slotted hole as axle hole and using the pair of supporting tubes as slide way, so as to turn on and turn off the lamp.
Hereinafter, characteristics of the improved structure of the present invention are explained in detail cooperated with drawings for reference of appraisal. Thereinto,